Unforgettable Night
by WhiteFlag01
Summary: Its Tinka's birthday and Ty takes a bite on Tinka's favorite food...and will lets just say that Ty, starts feeling a little something. ;)


**!WARNING...THIS IS FOR MATURE PEOPLE ONLY!**

* * *

It was just a normal day for the whole gang. They were all chilling on Tinka's apartment, she now lives on her own because her mom and dad decided to move back at their old country. Now I bet you are all wondering why Tinka didn't go...well she didn't go because she has a boyfriend, and who is that boyfriend? Well its Ty Blue. Yes you all heard right, Tinka Lizeth Hesseneffer is going out with Tyler Joseph Blue. They have been going out for a year and 9 months. They will be 2 years in the next day. But today is also a special day...its Tinka's birthday. And that's why the gang is chilling at her apartment, also to mention that Ty lives with Tinka...and will lets just say today will be a day that Tinka will remember and enjoy..

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone says and go to Tinka.

Tinka had tears of happiness going down her check. "Thank you so much guys. You are all the best friends that I can ask for." Tinka said happily and went over to hug them all.

Ty then came out with a cake on his hands and started singing the birthday song for his girl. Everyone else joined along.

**"Happy Birthday To You,**

**Happy Birthday To You,**

**Happy Birthday Dear Tinka...**

**Happy Birthday To You!"** They all sang and cheered for after.

Tinka was so happy that she was speechless and just started crying.

"Aww" They all said as they went to give her good friend a hug.

"Tinka don't cry." Rocky says as she gives her tight and comfort.

"Yeah Tinka, its your birthday today." Cece says.

"Oh guys, these tear are of happiness." Tinka says and gives everyone a hug.

She went to Ty and gave him kiss. "Thank you for actually baking this cake baby. It came perfect." She says and smiles. "You're welcome baby. You know that I love you so much. Oh...and I also made your favorite food baby." Ty says and goes to the kitchen. Tinka was just left there clueless. The whole gang were confused. They all waited for a while...then finally Ty comes out with a plate.

"Look baby...I made you some Harying." Ty says and shows her the plate. Tinka started jumping up and down and she was really excited and happy. "Oh my god Ty, I haven't eaten that in forever...I can't believe you made this...more importantly, how did you on how to make it?" Tinka asked and gives her boyfriend a hug.

"Well I remember you telling me the recipe. You haven't had that in a long day, that you just started talking about it." Ty says. Tinka just looks at him. "Tinka, I actually pay attention on what you tell me." Ty says and gives his birthday girl a kiss. Tinka wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing each other. Deuce, Logan, Cece, and Rocky stood there happy, but then got disgusted looks because they began to make out.

"Guys we're still here, you know!" Rocky yells out.

Ty and Tinka broke apart and just looked at them. "Sorry." Tinka says softly and a little embarrassed. "Ahh, don't mine them baby." Ty says and waves his hands on to them. "Ty.." Tinka says and puts her hand on his chest. Ty loos down at her. "Lets just stop and enjoy this group hang out...okay." Tinka says and smiles. Ty smiles and nodded. Before they broke apart, he grabbed her by her waist and leaned and kissed her once more. When they broke apart, Tinka smiled and Ty winked.

They all went to the table, and they all took out their phones and took a picture of Tinka while she blew the candles off. They all cheered because Tinka blew the candles, as well with Ty. He went over and gave her a big hug. Tinka hugged him back. "Thank you so much guys. I love you all." Rocky, Logan, Deuce, and Cece smiled. Tinka then turns to Ty. "Especially you baby." Tinka says and kisses him.

The whole gang went to the living room...well except for Ty. He was at the kitchen.

"So did you have fun today?" Rocky asked excitedly.

"Yes I did Rocky." Tinka answers with a smile.

"How old are you again?" Cece asked.

"I'm now 19." Tinka says happily.

"Wow...you've grown soooo much." Deuce says.

"I know right. We're all barely like..17." Logan says surprised.

"Well, you will all be 18 soon." Tinka says. "And Ty is 20."

"Yeah." Rocky says. "We've all grown so much."

"I know right." They all agreed with her.

They stayed quiet...and they noticed that Ty wasn't with them.

"Where's Ty?" Deuce asked.

"He's at the kitchen." Tinka pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's taking too long." Logan says.

"That's true." Cece and Rocky say.

"I'll go and check." Tinka says and stands up to go check.

When she went to the kitchen, she noticed that the Harying had a bite. She went to the plate, where the Harying was. She took a look at it, and it had a wide bite on it. Tinka began looking around the kitchen, with a confused look. Why? Well because she doesn't anybody else that likes Harying but her and Gunther. While she was looking around she spotted Ty, just looking outside the window. She wend up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ty.." Tinka says and waited for him to turn.

Ty then turns around. "Yeah baby?"

"Are you okay?" Tinka asked Ty with a concern look on her face.

"Of course...in fact...I'm feeling perfect." Ty says in a husky tone and starts to walk forward making Tinka walk backwards.

Tinka was soo confused, she in fact had no idea why Ty told her that way.

Tinka had no where else to walk. Ty pinned her on the wall, and gave her a rough kiss. Tinka was really confused but then she kissed him back. Tinka couldn't escape because Ty was holding her down. But its not like Tinka will want to escape from her boyfriend right.

Their rough kiss soon became to a make out. Ty released her hands and Tinka wrapped her arms around his neck, and Ty had his hands on her back. Which made them come closer to each other.

They were making out...but really sexually. Tinka then began to run her hands on Ty's soft hair. Ty then put his hands on Tinka's ass.

They were to deep on the make out, that they forgot about the rest...but then they got interrupted..

"Hey guys -" Rocky says and didn't get to finish on what she was going to say.

Ty and Tinka spotted her and Tinka pushed Ty away. "Rocky.." Tinka says.

"Okay...my bad for interrupting you two." Rocky says.

"Yeah your bad." Ty says angrily.

Tinka turned to Ty immediately. "Ty, stop acting like this."

Ty stood quiet.

Tinka and Rocky went outside. "Sorry about that Rocky." Tinka says.

"Oh it's okay. Ty can sometimes just be mad." Rocky says.

Then they were all together again, but except for Ty...but Ty then came out.

Tinka was standing up, while everyone were on the couch. They all noticed Ty, but Tinka. Because she had her back facing the kitchen.

Ty wrapped his arms around Tinka and whispered to her ear. "Baby I'm horny."

Tinka's eyes widened and look at Ty. Everyone else were just wondering what Ty told her.

Tinka whispered back to him. "What?" Ty responded back with a whisper as well. "I want to fuck you so hard."

Ty carried her to her room. "We'll be back." Ty says to the rest.

They all looked at each other confused.

* * *

**At Tinka's Room...**

Ty took her to her room and dropped her at her bed.

"Ty what are you doing?" Tinka asked.

Ty went to the door and locked it.

Tinka just had a worried face and Ty turned to her. "Isn't clear what I told you...I...want...to...fuck...YOU." Ty says in a sexy voice and points to her.

"Ty don't-" Tinka got cut off by another rough kiss that Ty gave her.

Tinka quickly responded.

Ty was on top of her and they began to make out. Tinka was running her hands through Ty's hair, and Ty was rubbing Tinka's waist up and down. Ty then took of Tinka's shirt and Tinka took Ty's shirt. He then began to take of her mini shorts and Tinka unbutton his pants. Tinka was on her under wear and with a bra. And Ty was on his boxers and was shirtless.

Tinka felt this lump on her thigh. She looked down and saw Ty's dick, it was hard. "Don't worry baby...that's my normal size, for this bad boy." Ty says in a husky tone. Tinka widened her eyes. But before Tinka could of said anything, Ty shushed her. "Shhhh...I'll try to take it easy on you." He then took of her bra and her under wear. Tinka took Ty's boxers off.

"Ty I'm not sure th- Ahhh." Tinka got cut off because Ty inserted in her. "Don't worry baby." Ty says.

Ty began to thrust slowly, making sure he sticking his 10 inch dick in her. When he did, he began to thrust harder and faster.

"Ahh." Tinka moans out.

"You like that baby girl." Ty says.

"Yes...Ty...I...FUCKING...LOVE IT!" Tinka says and hesitates to speak because of how good it felt for her.

"Damm babe, you're pussy so tight." Ty says and thrusts more harder and faster in her.

"Ahhh." Tinka moans out.

"Tell me who owns this pussy." Ty says and thrust harder.

"Ahhh...you Ty...you own this pussy." Tinka says.

"That's right, that's right babe." Ty says. "Shit babe, I'm gonna cum."

"UHHHH. Me too." Tinka says.

Ty felt his seeds go out, and continued to thrust in her. But Ty then stopped and turned her around. They were now in the doggie position. Ty thrust his dick in her again. "Ahh." Tinka yells out. "Don't worry baby, I got you." Ty says.

* * *

**Meanwhile At The Living Room...**

"Why was Ty acting that way?" Rocky asked herself.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

Cece and Deuce turned to Rocky.

Rocky got up and headed herself to the kitchen, the rest followed her.

She began searching around.

"What are you doing?" Cece asked confused.

"Hold up..." Rocky says. 'Hmm." Rocky pulled out the recipe for the Harying.

She began to read it...and got wide eyes.

"What?" They all asked.

"I think Ty took a bite of the Harying and...turned him on!" Rocky says.

"That's ridiculous." Deuce says.

'It says here, if its your first time eating Harying...then you will feel like doing sexually things to anyone that is on your mind." Rocky yells out.

They all had shocked looks and quickly headed to Tinka 's room and began to knock.

"Tinka! Tinka! Tinka!" They all yelled out and banged on the door.

* * *

**Inside Tinka's Room...**

They both were just sleeping. Ty was hugging Tinka and had her really close to him. They both were deep in thei sleep...

* * *

**Well that's it. ;) Haven't wrote for a while. So yeah...I'ma start making One-Shots ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How was this one? Its a Tynka One-Shot. I'm starting to support that pairing more ;o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well see ya all. ;))**


End file.
